Aggressive Fascination
by astral.anomaly
Summary: Troy has the most embarrassing crush on Nick and absolutely d e s p i s e s it.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** This fanfiction includes a very strange homosexual ship.  
If you don't like "yaoi" or want to read about a ship that is definitely not well known, please leave now.

THIS IS UNFINSHED AND WILL BE EDITED SOON!

* * *

This crush was unbearable. Frustrating even. The usually aggressive male roughly jabbed his combat knife into a small blank of wood. Troy absolutely hated getting crushes on people and it only fed the anger in him. _Especially_ if it was a man. Instead of being calm and happy about his crush, he felt like it was the end of his life.

N-I-C-K. Nick. The name was carved deep into the plank.

"This is fuckin' stupid." Troy spoke to himself in a mumble, rolling his eyes at his own actions. This was pathetic. He tossed the wood and knife aside and shook his head. Why was he spending his break carving Nick's name into things when he could be relaxing and savoring this time to calm down. Five minutes was an extremely long time, especially when being forced to work all day and sometimes night.

He stood up, picking up his assault rifle and sighed. What a waste of time. His eyes glanced down to the carved wooden slab and kicked it aside, forcing it under a table. An annoyed grunt uttered from him as he hurried out of the room.

A voice spoke through Troy's radio, "Troy-break's over. Back to guard duty." Carver ordered.

"Will do." Troy replied, as he has done every day for the past few months. Guarding duty was all he really did there. He made sure everyone was doing their job and, of course, checked up on those zombies trying to break through the patchy fences around the gigantic building. As long as he didn't fuck up, Carver would stay off his back for the most part.

As Troy was leaving one of the stores, he noticed someone walking down the sidewalk. He squinted to see who it was, through the sun shining into his eyes. _Great_. It was Nick. However, instead of getting nervous, Troy only stayed his old aggressive and dominant self. The tall, black haired male seemed to be struggling with boxes, which made Troy pity him, even a little bit. Instead of being kind towards the one he had feelings for, Troy put on a straight face and approached him.

"Where're you goin'?" Troy asked, voice loud as per usual. Nick was startled, which caused his own self to become defensive and slightly irked.

"Where th'fuck do you think?" Nick piped up, becoming _very_ oversensitive _very_ quick. He immediately regretted it, knowing Troy was just about as touchy as he was, and probably even more. Swallowing hard, he prepared for the worst Troy had to offer. A slap was something he expected, at the minimum.

But Troy didn't do any physical harm, which was surprising. Instead, he spoke, aggression more obvious in his voice now. "Don't have attitude with me, boy," He began, "it's my job to make sure you motherfuckers are doin' your goddamned job. Y'hear?"

Although astonished by Troy's lack of violence, Nick swallowed hard, nervous. "Sorry." He uttered under his breath. "I _hear_ you." He didn't waste any time before quickly brushing past Troy, who was mentally punching himself.

Troy pinched the bridge of his nose, agitated at himself more than anything. But he moved on and continued his way down the path.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy's strangely loving behavior had been frequent for the entire week. Almost once a day he would run into Nick, get into an awkward conversation, then part. Truth be told, just seeing Nick made Troy feel some sort of happiness. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, or if they got into a scuff or not. As their encounters became more frequent, Nick became more wary. He knew Troy's patrol schedule by heart at this point, as well as the expressions Troy would have on his face as they came across each other. Usually, a flustered and somewhat pouty look. Other times, softened features and almost a strangely warm smile.

It was around noon where their next meeting. Nick was told to move a couple boxes of ammo to one of the store rooms. Of course, without any hesitation, he went on his way. Surprisingly, he had only seen Troy one time that day so far, and they didn't really speak with each other that time. He approached the glass door of one of the stores, studying the posters for a moment. 'Don't slack', he tried to remember. Even a minute off balance of Carver's plans would get him a degrading talk with the man himself. He struggled to open the door for a moment, but pushed past with a tired grunt.

The place was mostly empty. Posters like the ones on the front covered the walls, but that was the most excitement this place had. Nick squinted for a moment. There was writing on one of the walls, covered over by one of the posters. With curiosity, he decided to check it out, forgetting about his work. He carefully set down the box, stepping closer to the writing. It seemed to have been carved in. He gently pulled the poster off, trying his best not to make any sudden noises, in case someone would see or hear and report him to Carver for slacking. What he saw under it, however, made him feel very very uneasy.

Nick's name was carved six times into the wall. Those carvings weren't the only ones in the room, though. As he investigated further, he moved into the room at the back. A storage room, maybe. It had boxes of ammo, similar to ones he had to bring in, and more carvings. There were several on the wall, hidden behind come of the boxes. Some even on the boxes. Nick's slight uneasiness slowly turned into queasiness and anxiety. This was creepy as hell, especially for him. In a camp like Carver's, the last thing he wanted was to have his name written on anything. Having his name written on walls, however, made him feel like he was in some sort of haunted house. A murder house. Somewhere he felt uncomfortable in.

Not spending much more time staring at everything and freaking himself out more, he quickly put the box in the storage room and bolted out of there as swift as he could. The boxes were put back in their proper place, hiding the carvings like they were before. However, the poster was still on the floor, revealing what was under.

It wasn't long before Troy had noticed someone had taken it down and he was terrified.


End file.
